It All Comes Down *Again*
by Adrian Coppla
Summary: ***Reposted*** Mirai Timeline. Bulma searches for the bodies of her loved ones.. and she finds..GUESS WHO ^wink wink^. Anyways, Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and blah blah yada yada, you get the piont  
  
Plot- OK this is set in the Mirai timeline, and it's a one-shot fic. Bit of swearing but thats about it. OK I hope you enjoy. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________  
  
It All Comes Down  
  
Remember the good times, that we had, I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
Rain. It poured hard, ponderous surrounded and enfolding her completely. She squeezed her swollen eyes shut as her tortured screams finally started to die down. Her small fists started pounding the earth insanely and she tried to take in her grief. How did this happen? How did she let this happen? How did he let this happen. This couldn't be right. It's all not fair, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this! What ever happened to happy endings. Did she not do her best in life? Yes. And what she got was a slap in the fucking face from reality. Hate. Anger. Jealousy. She felt their cold sting now. Not when she really needed to. She was a stupid girl who's life revolved around her work and all the good things in life. Never once did she think about the strenuous and arduous life of others.  
  
Everything. He gave her everything she really wanted. Not money, not clothes, security, or fame. But love, real love in a way. Although he wasn't an expert at showing it, a simple glance or touch cut ignite fires inside of her she never knew she had. He made her feel like she the most prized possession on Earth, whether he knew it or not. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but what it? Perfect. The word shouldn't be aloud to exist. Nothings ever perfect no matter how hard or long you work on it. It all comes down to one thing. Love. She would have never been thinking like this if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't be out here, if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't have had the chance to feel the most astounding emotion that she thought didn't exist. She never even thought he had it in him. She was wrong.  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
Somewhere deep inside, in a naive sense, she always wished to be cared for and wanted deeply. And she also wanted to return those feelings. She was scared though. Scared when it all started to happen, when those feelings actually raised up so strongly inside of her that it started to get hard to be near him. She would want to hit herself for feeling this way. What a stupid ass way to act. But she soon discovered that he might feel even a little of this essential feeling for her. That's when it all started actually. When she would try to admit her feelings for him when they weren't fighting over the stupidest little things. She noticed when he would try to push her away, there was a small hint of regret in his eyes.  
  
Then everything crashed upon her suddenly. It must have came down on him to because the next thing the both of them knew, they were in each others arms, making love. God. The sensations he gave her were phenomenal and they sent her conscience on a wild ride. Everything inside her stirred up and it was released in those unbelievable nights. Lust. That's what she persuaded herself for it to be. And so did he, she could tell. But somehow that lust grew stronger and stronger every single time her would look at her or touch her. She blamed her asinine hormones at first for being so over reactive. He just wants you for one thing. He's a man, Saiyan or not, he's a man. He's a genocidal murderer, insane, hard, cold, insensitive, amazing, fucking bastard for making her feel this way. She was wrong.  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
Now. Now she was here. Helpless. Crying. Grieving" KAMI! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU NEVER CARE WHO YOU TAKE AWAY, YOU'VE NEVER FELT LOVE OR CARED YOU INSENSITIVE FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU CAN'T GIVE ANYTHING" She started choking violently on her sobs. " YOU! Y-YOU" her breath gave away, but she recovered quickly, "YOU CAN ONLY TAKE!" she cried out frantically.  
  
She let her fingers trace the outline of his now cold face. Did he care? Yes...he did. But, whether he did or not, he was gone. Gone. Dead. Torn away. She never told him she loved him. She stretched out to grab his icy hand. Her warm lips touched his fingertips as she reveled in the sensations he could still give her. She let out a small sob as she opened her eyes and squeezed his hand. Her weak knees were numb. How long has she been out here? Hours, days.....Trunks.  
  
Trunks. The one thing she had left, the only thing she had left to live for. It was the only thing he gave her. And now she was afraid that every time she would look at her small son that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from breaking. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and sobs wrecked at her petite form. Blue hair was clenched to the side of her face from the damn rain. She let her body fall against his as she wrapped her weak arms around her cold neck. Her eyes closed shut as she tries to remember the warmth he used to bring.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
What now. Bulma ran through her thoughts. What now. Was she just suppose to forget? Was she just suppose to move on? Without him. " I can't" her voice was barely above a whisper for her throat was throbbing with unbelievable pain. "I ca-" she looked up to study his pale face.  
  
"Vegeta .. I- I don't know what to do, what should I do?" she asked quietly, expecting an answer. "Vegeta?" she asked. Bulma knew quite well that he was dead. Something in her mind just didn't go off. She sat up abruptly and grab his shoulder, giving them a small shake. "Vegeta," she said in an annoyed tone. "Answer me!" Bulma screamed. Her small hands began to shake his body roughly. "Why- won't- you- answer- me! Vegeta! Fucking arrogant asshole! You always think of yourself! You selfish FUCK! FUCK YOU god damnit! Answer me!" Bulma started pounding her fist in his bare chest. Memories soon began to flood her mind as he pounding decreased an amount, as her screams echoing around her started to fade.  
  
It was night, and she just got out of work. Bulma dragged her feet lazily across the expensive marble floor of the furnished kitchen. Her eyes wondered over to the clock, 2:11. Kami, she thought, she really needed a vacation. Hmmm a vacation, how nice that would be. Aruba...Hawaii. Kami it would be so great to lie out on the warm sand an-  
  
" Why the hell are you laying on the floor woman?"  
  
She sat up as soon as she heard his voice. Laying on the floor? She wasn't layin- wait, yes she was. She stood up slowly, trying to balance herself on her wobbling legs as she laughed nervously." I guess I was tired..hehe."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he turned his heal to leave the kitchen. "Vegeta?" He stopped. "Vegeta, what are you doing up so late?" she questioned quietly. " Why, I was waiting for you." he responded without turning around.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, then wh-"  
  
"Training, 'night woman"  
  
As he was leaving the kitchen, she walked fast the grab his arm. " Woman, if you value your life, I suggest you let g-" Bulma didn't let him finish, ..she didn't have the patience to let him finish, so she stepped around him and closed that cumbersome gap that was always there for some reason. She savored the feeling of his warm lips against hers. It always gave her a unique burst of energy.  
  
He pushed her roughly into the wall as his arms made their way around her waist to pull her into his hard body. She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and kiss him with all the passion she possessed. Before they could go any further, she couldn't help but giggle lightly. Vegeta pulled away slowly with a confused look on his face."What the hell is so funny?"  
  
More giggling."Um.. no-nothing sorry" she drew in a deep breath, "Ok, sorry" she said as she cleared her throat. "All right , I'm ready" Bulma said seriously. Vegeta let out an amused chuckle as he pressed his lips against hers again. More giggling.  
  
"Kami woman! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's ju-" she began laughing uncontrollably and Vegeta just looked at her like she was insane. "Whatever." he growled as he started to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta, wait." Bulma laughed, as she tucked her blue locks behind her ears. " It's just...you're such a trick."  
  
"Excuse me?, I'm a what?"  
  
" A trick, y'know, someone who's just, I don't know."  
  
" Stupid humans," he muttered under his breath. "Hey, I heard that, bastard" she yelled. She yelped as she felt her arm being tugged violently and Vegeta was suddenly in front of her. "So, now I'm a bastard." he breathed into her ear. Bulma felt her knees go weak as she leaned her body against his for support. He chuckled at her weakness and lifted her chin to meet his face. "Yes, the biggest bastard in the world." she muttered as her lips met his once more. His arms went behind her knees as he lifted her up and started carrying her up the stairs. He chuckled.  
  
"Your going to regret that woman."  
  
Dead. Your dead Vegeta. "You promised me you'd come back. For Trunks. For me. You told me those androids were no match for all of you. You lied. You lied to protect me. I understand now. Please come back, please," she whispered. Kami look at me. If Vegeta saw you like this, he'd say your being weak, too weak."Then let me be weak, Vegeta come back and tell I'm weak," she cried. Oh she was so tired. She looked up from Vegeta's body to glance at her surroundings. Kami. Black. That's about all that was there, aside from red blood splashed carelessly around like.. like paint. Buildings, there were no more buildings, no more streets, no more sun, no more people. "What am I to do know?" she asked to no one in particular. The thunder got louder and louder by the moment. It was like Kami was trying to punish those androids himself.  
  
Vegeta, I don't think I'm ever going to get over this.  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
She glanced down at his solemn face one last time as she let out a defeated half laugh half sob. " I'm gonna have to get you out of this weather huh?" She spoke loudly because the rain was drowning out her words. " I'll take care of you Vegeta," her words were almost screaming now due to the howling winds," I'll make sure Trunks trains well and-" she grabbed both of his hands and brought them to her chest. And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
"And I'll never forget you, Vegeta, I promise I'll live each day out for you, I won't let those tin cans hurt me," she laughed as she used his old nickname for those disgusting androids."I won't let your-," she bowed her head as a few tears fell from her face down to his, "your death count for nothing."  
  
~Each day everyone of us take life step by step, savoring the ones who love us, and taking for granted what we truly have. ~  
  
Bulma lifted Vegeta's neck and slowly, bent her head down the meet his fore head. " Vegeta," she yelled over the noise.  
  
~ So, day by day, don't take for granted the ones you love. You never know what might happen. Show them you care and you will be happy~  
  
She kissed his lips gently, not minding the cold.  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
"Vegeta, I love you, remember that I love you I always have, I'm sorry I never told you," her shouting grew stronger as it was overtaken by the violent thunder and murderous rain. Bulma looked up into the gray sky as she held his head to her chest. She bent her tearstained face down and kissed his lips one last time and lightly traced the rough outline of his face as she wipped the tears from her eyes and leaned in closer towards his ear.  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
"I love you."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ AN: " I Will Remember You" is done by Sarah Mclachlan. Awesome song. Hey, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I know, it was a bit sad, but i wanted to try something new. Tell me if you liked it or not. Please please please please please please please please REVIEW!!! I just wanted to thank the following authors for inspiring me to write this: LavendergoddessV Stef-Chan Jesa Jaisai Leia Brandon B SelenityJade Catgirt26  
  
OK thanx, Bye for now 


End file.
